Jiren of Astora
"I am the strongest because only the ones on top can protect those below." ''-Jiren'' J'iren', also referred to as Jiren The Gray '''or '''Jiren of Astora, is a former member of the Pride Troopers who participated in the Tournament of Power with the purpose of obtaining a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. He is an extraordinary powerful mortal in the multiverse who is even stronger than a God of Destruction. He is a quiet and honorable fighter, who believes in strength and justice. With the offer from Ruby Rose, he has relocated to Universe 12 and became a member of the Ascendance team and gained the title of Astora from the Scarlet King. Appearance Jiren is a tall humanoid with an extremely muscular and well-defined build. He has a large, sleek head similar in shape similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils and dark grey sclera, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers, consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. Personality Jiren is a man who devotes everything to justice and never acts for selfish reasons; he lives to protect Universe 11, even stating that he would leave the tournament while it was happening in order to return there if any problem arose in the 48 minutes of the tournament. When Top tells Jiren to participate in the Tournament of Power, he initially refuses to enter - as while it is his duty to protect Universe 11, he will not cause the destruction of other universes to save his own. He will never kill any villains he defeats and instead captures them. Even more, he shows disgust towards those who actively kill and do not follow justice. This is seen when Jiren mocks Hit's "honor" as an assassin, deeming it as rubbish. However, Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, to the point that he will go against his very own principles to get that wish - and as such he enters the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, although he still states that if any trouble should occur for Universe 11, he would immediately leave to help. Jiren is very stoic and serious about most matters. This was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person, as speaks very rarely more than necessary. He is very brave and disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything. Even more, he is a very focused and observant man, constantly watching and studying his environment to better prepare for any new threat. At the same time, he usually only acts when he feels it is necessary, as he remained stationary at the start of the tournament until seeing Kale go berserk and deciding to end her rampage. However, he is not beyond getting startled. When foes managed to catch him off guard or prove able to compete against him, he can become visibly rattled by it, as seen when Hit captured him in his Cage of Time or Vegeta avoiding his high-speed punches and hit him solidly. While Jiren acknowledges his role as a soldier and follows a chain of command, listening to and following orders from his superiors, his attitude towards them can be blunt and even disrespectful, even if not intentional, as he sternly told Top to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, replying to Belmod in a somewhat disrespectful manner during their telepathic conversation, and later blatantly addressing him without an honorific. On the other hand, when foes manage to exceed his expectations, as seen with Vegeta and Goku, he will openly applaud their performance to voice his respect towards them for reaching such heights without losing their identity. Alternatively, Jiren will openly ridicule those who do not live up to his expectation and would lose all respect for them, even his superiors, as he was disgusted by Top sacrificing all of his former beliefs in exchange for power and completely lost any respect for his leader and even went as far as to coldly mock him by calling him pathetic. Jiren is very proud of his strength. He even refuses to accept the help of his comrades even in moments that he is pressured by the opponent. Like Goku, Jiren feels uncomfortable knowing that an opponent is not using their full power against him and will not use any more strength than necessary. Jiren's usual approach to fighting is to let his opponent come to him. When fighting, Jiren deliberately allows his opponents to attack him with their ultimate abilities, only to counter them in order to display his superiority. As such, Jiren shows a great excess of confidence border-lining on arrogance; after beating Goku and eliminating Hit, he withdrew from the tournament to meditate, openly declaring that his help to secure the victory of Universe 11 was no longer necessary. Jiren's selfless sense of duty and arrogant demeanor stems from the traumatizing losses from his childhood, both the murder of his loved ones and essential betrayal of those he trusted in the past. Desiring so strongly to bring absolute justice to Universe 11, Jiren's single drive has evolved to crudely believe that absolute strength is the only way towards justice and as such is compelled to prove himself the mightiest of all. His goal also has made him something of a perfectionist as he was greatly angered by Android 17 catching him off guard to land a damaging blow on him, regardless of how minor. Even more, once he was the remaining fighter of his universe, he became rather condescending, openly calling his remaining foes insects. As Android 17 deduced, Jiren's stoic-demeanor is but a glimpse of his solitary nature. Android 17 notes that Jiren is haunted by his past losses, desperately trying to undo it all by forging his own path of justice. While fighting for justice, he has no loyalty to anyone beyond himself, believing that trusting in others will ultimately backfire. Even more, he has no qualms about his allies falling in battle, seeing it as them doing their job and them at least providing him with more information on how to handle the battle. Jiren is not without some personal joy. Should a foe prove able to truly draw him out, he expresses enjoyment, as he smiled at Goku's growing power to where he was able to land a decisive blow on him forcing him to fight seriously. At the same time, regardless of his confidence in his strength, stemming from the emotional scars of his past, Jiren in reality is terrified at the idea of losing to the point where he is not above fearing his opponent, evident in when after seeing Goku dominate him in all aspects with Ultra Instinct. Believing so strongly that power is the only means of justice, once truly pressured in battle, Jiren will lose his composure, becoming extremely savage in battle, caring about nothing else but victory as he feels losing in any form means losing all he has worked for. Once reaching this hostile state, he becomes essentially unreachable with words. Essentially, Jiren's views are the exact opposite to Goku's, who values allies and assistance, viewing them as the key to true growth. Once Goku's personal drive allowed him to evolve his power enough to truly challenge Jiren, the Pride Trooper became very erratic. As Goku continued to challenge all of Jiren's views, Jiren even momentarily abandoned his own values as he willingly tried to kill Goku's friends to prove that bonds with others can easily be erased. However, when Goku's drive ultimately proved greater than Jiren's and technically defeated him, Jiren's honorable side was shown by his acceptance of defeat, although he still expressed frustration when Goku pointed out in the end Jiren did realize his beliefs were better, and more impressively, after Goku suffered the side-effects of overusing Ultra Instinct (due to not being used the form), Jiren refused to knock down Goku as he did not want to win in such an underhanded manner and only reluctantly decided to do so when Belmod reminded him that he will obtain the Super Dragon Balls if he wins. He also told Goku that even if he and Universe 7 would be erased, Goku would live on forever in his memories, showing that Jiren truly recognized Goku as an equal. After Jiren’s defeat at the hands of Frieza and Goku, Jiren smiles in respect at Goku’s demand to see each other again. This act changes Jiren, who realizes after the resurrection of Universe 11 and at Top’s harsh comments that in the Tournament’s final moments he learned to let go of his past and has begun to build connections, a prospect he smiles at as he prepares to grow stronger for the next time he faces Goku and after a talk with Top, agrees that they will become better friends so they can win next time. Even before this, as Top noted, from his spirit being restored to try to live up to the Pride Troopers expectations, this shows that he had subconsciously built a bond with his allies and he just couldn't realize it until then. Biography In the anime, when Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by a villain. He was saved by Gicchin, who would become his teacher and took him away to improve his strength. Later, with his allies, Kitchen's other students, they fought the villain, but most of his friends and even his teacher died. His remaining friends gave up hope on avenging their lost ones and moved on with their lives. From that point onward, Jiren was alone and trained so he could become stronger, as he no longer believed in trust, only in strength. To Jiren, strength is justice, as strength is absolute, qualities which attracted Belmod to him. He lived in solitude until he met the Pride Troopers. In the manga, Jiren was encouraged to join the Pride Troopers by his master Gicchin, who lost his life to a monster some time afterwards. Having never received his master's approval, Jiren sought strength further on his own, never understanding that the goal of his master having him join the Pride Troopers was to teach him the value of teamwork. Despite this, Jiren worked hard as a Pride Trooper protecting the lives of all he could in his universe, never even killing the villains he fought. Jiren's power would eventually grow to be greater than that of even a God of Destruction; however, he was not interested in becoming one and so his comrade Top was chosen to be the God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11 instead. Jiren's wish was to resurrect his former master and he wants to fulfill it, no matter the cost. Jiren's very existence was considered a rumor in other universes; he is known as the only mortal that a God of Destruction cannot defeat. During the Tournament of Power he was sanctimoniously voted as the one that would likely win the Tournament, as even revealing only a hint of his power showed that he was stronger than 95% of all other combatants, aside from the Vacosians, Android 17, Freeza and the Saiyans, who were later on surpassed by powering up some more. During the entire tournament he proved himself to be a foe stronger than anyone Ruby or Goku ever have fought in their respective lives and after many happenings, proved himself to be as strong as the combined force of Mastered Ultra Instinct Ruby and Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, fighting the two to a stand-still. When the last minute finally ran out, the three of them were the finalists, and were told to resolve who was the winner. Goku suggesting rock paper scissors, flabbergasted Jiren at first, but he had grown to appreciate the two other warriors who helped him break his limits, so he agreed. With Ruby being the winner, Universe 7 and Universe 11 got erased, with Jiren and Goku being erased with a smile, while telling Ruby that they wanted to fight one day again. Ruby herself knew what she wanted to wish for, but gave the wish to Cerveze, who wished for all the Universes to be resurrected, while at the same time making Universe 12 the one with the highest mortal power. Zen'o and the Grand Priest were happy, granting the wish and revealing that every Universe would have been erased had that wish not been made. Jiren, now back in Universe 11, went into exile for an unknown amount of time, training even harder than before. He knew his rematch with Goku and Ruby would come one day, therefore he trained hard and harder, until one day he was found by Ruby, who had come to visit Universe 11 in hopes of finding him. After a much needed talk, Jiren revealed that he had outgrown most of Universe 11, never making the same connections like he had in the Anime. Ruby offered to him to come and join Universe 12 and subsequently the Ascendance team. Jiren accepted, with Ruby using the Instantaneous Movement technique to teleport them back to Remnant, where he was introduced to everyone of the team, starting with Blair, Arancia and co. After that, Ruby and Blair went with Jiren into the Time Chamber, where they trained for three days, which equated to around three years inside. There he was taught the Haken by Ruby, as she found that while his Limit Breaker was a good form to use, it ultimately wasted much more stamina than the Haken and therefore had been taught that. Blair had taught Jiren the Desastre Claws, allowing Jiren to utilize the same techniques that Blair used from time to time. Overall he had been taught refined Ki Control too, allowing him to fight on a level far beyond what he had previously established. He's still in the process of learning God Ki from the two Vacosians still. Nowadays Jiren serves as the local cryptid of Universe 12, being known as the Grey Behemoth, a heroic alien figure that solves crime all across Remnant and the Universe whenever he comes across it. Furthermore, he was granted the title and name of Astora from the Scarlet King, which is a being higher than Zen'o and Yggdrasil, therefore making him known as Jiren of Astora, which granted him newfound respect and solitude from the Angels and GoDs alike. Power & Abilities Jiren is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse. While Jiren started very weak as a child and much of his adolescence, his arduous pursuit of for power later led to an inconceivable improvement to the point of unquestionably being the strongest mortal warrior and pride of Universe 11 being that since joining the Pride Troopers, Jiren had never lost a single battle. His might vastly surpasses that of Top, the second strongest mortal of Universe 11, and a God of Destruction candidate whose training can wield said power for additional might. Furthermore, he was the original choice to be the next Universe 11 Destroyer, but turned it down. Despite this and possessing no godly ki, Jiren has already surpassed the domain of a God of Destruction, as the destroyer of his universe, Belmod, cannot beat him, which made him famous in other universes as the only mortal a God of Destruction cannot defeat. In the manga, Whis noted that Jiren's potential growth is still immeasurable, showing a remarkable growth rate as the more he struggles, the more quickly he adapts and grows. His raw speed is even shown to exceed that of his ally Dyspo (at least outside of his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode). Jiren also was appointed as unbeatable by his allies during the Tournament of Power and the simple idea of someone facing him equally was considered absurd, being that until his final fight against Goku in the tournament, Jiren had never encountered another warrior who could press him since he surpassed Belmod. Even more his gods, Belmod and Khai, watched the tournament in its near entirety completely calm despite knowing the looming danger of them and their universe being erased if defeated, showing that much confidence in Jiren's might. Overall, his multiversal-class might is made all the more impressive by the fact that the near-entirety of it was self-taught. Techniques * Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Super Vacosian 3. This technique was taught to Jiren by Ruby, after she finally concluded that his Limit Breaker form only was so useful to a point. Furthermore, Jiren broke the established limits of 20x, being able to go all the way to 30x, especially as he had stamina to spare due to not using it up while transforming. * '''Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attacks. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. ** Godly ki sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels of deities. * Kiai - A burst of ki ''used to repel targets. In the manga, Jiren's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. * '''Power Impact' - Jiren's signature move, Jiren fires a red-orange ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage and several times throughout the Tournament of Power. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. * Counter Impact '- After successfully blocking an opponent's attack, Jiren teleports to his distracted opponent and surrounds them within a sphere of ''ki, electrifying them before it detonates. * '''Colossal Slash - Jiren gathers ki in both hands and combines them into a single powerful sphere and lifts it above his head before launching it at the opponent. * Overheat Magnetron '- Jiren charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Jiren charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive Energy sphere. * '''Heatwave Magnetron '- Jiren powers up and blasts the opponent away with a Energy Punch. He then charges a Power Impact surrounded by purple sparks in his left hand and fires it into an energy wave with his right hand. In the anime it is only utilized after Jiren has awakened his hidden power. * '''Meditation - A super skill in Xenoverse 2. After meditating for a few seconds, it sets the user's ki at 1000 (10 bars) and grants them automatic ki regeneration. * Energy Punch '- Jiren charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Jiren's normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. * '''Power Rush '- Jiren charges at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. * '''Blazing Magnetron - Jiren generates a volcanic explosion, then charges his fist with massive energy and delivers a punch that triggers a massive explosion. * Energy Barrier - Jiren's ki ''is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against considerably weaker attacks. Upon releasing his full power, this barrier became more powerful to where it is able to shield Jiren from the likes of Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy beam from Android 17 simultaneously. * '''Invisible Eye Blast' - Jiren's ki ''is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks. With it, he was able to fight back Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, block Golden Frieza's murderous assault, and even disperse Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta's Final Flash. * '''Infinity Rush'- Jiren is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. * Shock Tornado- A counterattack which Jiren grabs the opponent's hands, after catching their punch, and then twists them, spinning them in midair. * Colossal Uppercut - Jiren charges his fist with powerful energy, then delivers a mighty uppercut. Used to deflect Goku's Kamehameha. * Grand Charge - Jiren charges at the opponent with his shoulder. * Harmonic Kamehameha - A team attack used with Gogeta and Hit, where Jiren and the latter contribute energy to Gogeta's Ultimate Kamehameha to drastically increase its power. * Pure Progress '''- In the manga, Jiren is shown even more dangerous once he is forced onto the defense. Through sheer determination and his immeasurablepotential, he is able to improve his performance - letting him better adapt to his opponent's abilities - in short periods of time, allowing im to rapidly increase his reaction time and combat efficiency while fighting Ultra Instinct Goku. * '''Vacuum Survival - In the manga, Jiren is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. * Power Up - Jiren has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendousamounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Jiren's body admits a red aura that takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. Transformations Some power ups of Jiren which are treated as transformations in-universe. Full Power When channeling the full force of his power, Jiren's aura takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. In the Cyverse, when powered up, Jiren can take down Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta, Super Vacosian Blue Ruby all at once. He was able to easily overpower True Golden Frieza and Super Vacosian Blue Evolution Blair, and even outmatch Goku's third usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-. However, against Ultra Instinct Goku and Ultra Instinct Ruby, Jiren was outclassed by their newfound power. Limit Breaker As the two Ultra Instinct users, Ruby and Goku, continued to overwhelm Full Power Jiren and defeat became apparent for him, Jiren's disdain from it and memories of his past trauma, let him awaken a much deeper level of his dormant potential and become the renowned Limit Breaker. Breaking well beyond his previous limits, Jiren unleashed a newfound power so intense, the very release of it caused the top portion of his Pride Trooper uniform to be blasted off, and set the tournament ring ablaze with fiery ki. The release of his colossal ki was unbelievably intense, that the World of Void was violently shaking, as his fiery ki was scorching everything around him in intense heat akin to a volcano. He gains an increase in muscle mass. In this state, Jiren was capable of going toe-to-toe with Ultra Instinct Ruby and Ultra Insticint Ruby, gaining enough power to bypass the instantaneous defense impulse of their Ultra Instincts and fight the two of them until the final seconds of the Tournament of power, leaving it a draw. Jiren with his hidden potential unleashed, stands as a true equal to Ruby and Goku in their Mastered Ultra Instinct. The three of are the absolute strongest and mightiest warriors in the Multiverse. Trivia -After finding of her true nature and regaining the memories too, Ruby took back up the mantle of the Darkness. She tends to go by her name of Ruby and keeps to her old life too, but still does her duties as the Nonexistence Embodiment. She tends to switch between transformations freely, staying on it as her, or rather the mun's, mood is. -The Wrahtful Vacosian form is sometimes used in terms with her secret identity, that of Cylcia Narukami. Of course this only works on those that don't know the secret, but it's a very well guarded secret that only a handful of people know. -Her age has been a mystery. She often says she's in her late twenties, but if one were to find out the true age, they'd be shocked. It's 130 '''Googolplexian '''years after all. Here a visual reference. -Ruby does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Ruby tends to do these while stopping time, mostly out of boredom and to keep her body fit. -It is her job to erase on an outerversal scale, as it is Yog-Sothoth's job to create on the same scale. She doesn't take pleasure or any other feelings into account with it, instead she simply does it. Which means hundreds millions to endless amounts of deaths are on her shoulders. -She doesn't have a permanent profession, instead she bounces from several part-time jobs, like some of the following; Modeling, Blacksmith, Cook and Babysitter. -Ruby is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -She is completely immortal, and nothing short of her creator, Azathoth, can erase her. -She loves to fuck with mortals though, by destroying the laws of physics, down to resurrecting their loved ones and seeing their hilarious reactions. In short, the Unnamed Darkness is quite the prankster. -Ruby really loves the night sky. She’s a nocturnal kind of being and looking outside always reminds her of what she is. The Absolute Nonexistence, otherwise known as Darkness, and every time she stares up at the starless night, she feels at home. -Considering Ruby is an Outer God, she gets a lot of sacrifices and is worshiped by many cults alike.. Some of which are extremely rare materials, which she straight up sells to some big corporations or the black market. She has made a lot of profit that way and is comfortably sitting on a huge amount of money. Quotes Some stuff that Ruby has said over the six years of being on Tumblr. “Grimm are easy. They try to kill and eat you. People are harder. Sometimes they pretend to be your friend first.” "When you’re on top of the world, do yourself a favor and just enjoy the view instead of looking for ways not to fall." "How does one stay calm when the world is against them?" “Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face with a smile." “There is no perfection, no end to the struggle of life. For a long time I wondered if I wanted to stop existing and before long, I decided that if I will, I’ll do it on my own terms, and not on the terms of someone else.” “Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing and before there was nothing, there was destruction.” “According to Buddhism, there are three types of suffering: The suffering of suffering, the suffering of change and the suffering of crumbs all over the god damn carpet.” “Cards Against Humanity is where you learn which of your friends are basic and which ones are sociopaths there is no in between.” “I’ve fought for years, and the point of this talk is to finally come clean and make a confession. To put to rest demons that swirl in my head, and say I don’t regret a fucking thing that I’ve said.” “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” "There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time." "No matter the situation, never let your emotions overpower your intelligence." "The thing is - that’s all it takes. Sometimes the difference between right and wrong is turning a key, or looking the other way, or keeping your mouth shut when you ought speak up." "Enjoy your mouthful of lies before they choke it out of you." "Our paths may have crossed briefly, but you still had the misfortune of knowing me." "You only ever had eyes for the king’s glory. You do not understand her horror." "You could sooner divert a river from its course than deny me my nature." "The version of me you created in your mind is not my responsibility." "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." "We did not crumble, we did not back down. We stood eye to eye with violence, and it blinked first." "One day, you will be face to face with whatever saw fit to let you exist in the universe, and you will have to justify the space you’ve filled." "When the weight of the world is on your shoulders, you learn." "Bury me shallow, I’ll be back." "If you still have strength to draw breath, you still have the strength to stand again." "Face your mortality, choose your requiem." "Tonight you spoke with the devil, the devil looked a lot like you." "Every snowflake is special, until you need to make a snowball." "I will seize destiny by the throat and force it into the shape of my choosing." "The fruits of the earth do not exist to be worth something to us." "What are you going to buy in your lifetime that’s worth more to you than your own humanity?" "I’ve heard it said that we only gain wisdom through suffering, and tonight I intend to make you very wise." "I'm running out of reasons not to invert your rib-cage."Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god